


Moving On

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yukimura reminds Fubuki of Atsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Two times Yukimura reminded Fubuki of Atsuya and one time he didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The first time Fubuki noticed Yukimura's odd similarity to Atsuya was when they first met on the field covered by snow. It just happened that Fubuki was passing by the football terrain when a navy blue blur caught the corner of his eye. When he glanced at the blur, he saw it wasn't a blur but a boy. He was so fast and elegant on the snow covered terrain that Fubuki could've mistaken him for an ice skater. What caught his interest the most was the fact that the boy was playing football. It peeked his interest the most.

 

 

He decided to get closer so he could take a better look at young player's shooting. He saw the determination in his blue eyes, he felt the will to win flowing from him, he heard something he didn't thought he would hear again.

 

 

"I have to become perfect!"

 

 

'Perfect?' Fubuki thought 'That's something I haven't heard in a while.' Even though the boy didn't look like he wanted some company, Fubuki was determined to meet him. As he approached closer to the goal, he saw how his blue eyes met his green. At first, blue irises looked startled and astonished, but then his eyebrows narrowed.

 

 

"What do you want? Who are you?" blue eyed boy's voice was harsh with coldness but Fubuki knew better. He could feel slight wavering in his voice. He was probably shy. 

 

 

Like someone he knew.

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

_"Aniki!" five year old Atsuya cried while trying to get his brother's attention. Fubuki was currently reading a romantic novel while Atsuya was flailing with his hands around him with enough care not to drop the DVD he had in his hand._

 

 

_Fubuki was very simply said annoyed._

 

 

_He wanted to spend a peaceful, relaxing, Sunday night on a date with a knew book he bought. He wanted to read it as soon as possible before someone spoils it for him and Atsuya clearly didn't like that idea. He continued to flail around until his brother let out a troubled sigh and laid down the book on a small coffee table beside him._

 

 

_"Yes Atsuya?" he asked carelessly not caring about his brother pouting in response._

 

 

_"Don't be a meanie Shirouuuuuu!" Atsuya whined in a high-pitched tone which only angered his older twin even more "I just wanna watch a movieeeeee!"_

 

 

_"A movie?" Shirou asked slightly confused "I thought you said you are more into video games..."_

 

 

_"Well, yeah.I am. But before I play the video game, I wanna watch the movie. I read it's great on internet!"_

 

 

_"I still don't get why you need me for watching a movie..." older Fubuki mumbled making his twin blush in embarrassment._

 

 

_"Well, it's a horror movie..." It's all Shirou needed to hear._

 

 

_"Can I guess... Mom and dad said you cannot watch the horror movie 'cause your like... Five? And they said you can only watch it with your Super Big Bro!" Fubuki mocked slightly causing Atsuya's blush to get darker which was pretty rare._

 

 

_"W-whatever. Now, will you watch it with me or not?" Fubuki only rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He got up from an old armchair and went to sit on sofa with his brother after they turned on the TV. Once they settled in comfortably, Fubuki turned on the movie and they watched it in silence. At first, Fubuki only felt Atsuya shiver sometimes. But as jumpscares went wilder, Atsuya was soon in the phase of pure terror._

 

 

_"Are you sure you wanna continue?" Fubuki asked with a mild concern. Atsuya paled and shook his head._

 

 

_"Yeah right! I'm not a baby like you Shirou! I can hold out to the end!" A light bulb lit up above Fubuki's head as he put on a impish grin._

 

 

_"Well, I'm going to bed now."Shirou yawned as he stood up and stretched out. As he did, Atsuya leaped in front of him with arms flailing once again._

 

 

_"W-wait, Aniki!" Atsuya stuttered clinging onto his twin's chest. Fubuki smiled softly as his brother started to sob. He stroked his hair like he was a puppy and sighed._

 

 

_"Atsuya. There's no need for you to always act though. You're a great person just the way you are." he could feel that he ticked off a nerve because his brother pushed him away._

 

 

_"My God, Shirou!" Atsuya groaned "No need to be so gay about stuff."_

 

 

_Fubuki only smiled in response as they watched the rest of film in silence._

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

"You know. I know you're scared, but there's no need for you to act though. I was just passing by. But your moves caught my interest. How about we have a small match?" Fubuki saw how the boy thought carefully before demanding with an adult-like tone.

 

 

"First introduce yourself."

 

 

Fubuki chuckled while bringing out his famous smile.

 

 

"I'm The Prince of Snowfields."

 

 

"No way!" the boy gasped "You are Fubuki Shirou!" The Prince of Snowfields chuckled as the younger boy began apologizing. He was awfully reminding him of Atusya right now. Atsuya would always be like that if he felt embarrassed or ashamed by someone or something.

 

 

"So, shall we begin..."

 

 

"Yukimura. Yukimura Hyouga."

 

 

"Okay. Let's see what you got, Yukimura!"navy blue forward smiled impishly as they began to play. He was a good, gifted player. But he was way too serious to enjoy himself. After few more seconds Fubuki scored the goal while the other grunted and collapsed on the ground punching it with his fist.

 

 

"Darn. I'll never become perfect." he growled and Fubuki frowned. He walked to him and patted his shoulder.

 

 

"Now, that's not the way to become perfect." the grey haired smiled "Being perfect isn't being unbeatable and the greatest, it's being able to play with people you love and want to connect via soccer. Do you understand that?" he reached with his hand to him.

 

 

Yukimura went silent for a bit while staring at  Fubuki with a sad look until he brought out a carefree smile and took his hand. 

 

 

"I do, I understand."

 

 

"Great, how about we go grab something to eat now? I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Training with Yukimura wasn't anything like training any other player. Fubuki knew that because he saw something special in the young forward. How his light blue eyes narrowed when he was frustrated. How his dark blue hair spiked up when somebody said something bad about him or his senpai. How his puffy cheeks looked cute when he was pouting.

 

 

 

In one word, Fubuki was glad he found Yukimura and he knew that he won't let Yukimura leave him like Atsuya did. He cared way too much about the young forward to let him go way to easily. He found that out when he first saw him. Playing soccer by himself. All alone. It broke Fubuki's heart to see such a talented player being so lonely and hateful.

 

 

 

Fubuki already messed up once when Fifth Sector got involved. He let them take Yukimura away and let them use him for his evil plans. He knew Yukimura had every right to be mad at him. He let him go so easily that Yukimura thought he didn't care. But that wasn't true.

 

 

 

Fubuki felt a special connection to Yukimura and could feel, each night before going to sleep, how Yukimura was suffering and crying for help under the nasty effects of Fifth Sector. He didn't sleep for weeks because of that.

 

 

 

But, even with every insulting word Yukimura said, or every time he ignored his senpai's help... Fubuki knew he loved Yukimura way above the skies to be mad at him for such stupid and silly reasons. Once again, Yukimura had every right to be mad at him.

 

 

 

Speaking of being mad...

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_Fubuki and Atsuya were playing on the school playground with some of their friends. They were building snowmen, throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels... Basically everything that cute and innocent little kids like them would do..._

_Fubuki had so much fun with his friends that he didn't even notice that Atsuya sneaked away from their group. Atsuya hid behind an alley carefully peeking if anyone was following him before turning to some elder teens that were on the edge of the alley._

_They were dressed into street style wearing various, piercings, necklaces, rings, bracelets... Around them were various needles, drugs, bottles... Everything that was screaming 'RUN YOU FOOL! RUN!' to every sane person._

 

 

 

_The teens smirked when they saw Atsuya._

 

 

 

_"Are u here alone?"_

 

 

 

_Atsuya nodded._

 

 

 

_"Did u bring the money?" one of them asked with a grin. Atsuya reached into his pocket and pulled out the cash. As one of the teens was about to approach to him, Atsuya was pulled back by a very familiar pair of arms._

 

 

 

_He blinked a few times only to see his older brother interfering. Fubuki was growling and glaring like a mother wolf whose cub was assaulted. His once warm eyes were now sending ice daggers at the men in front of him._

 

 

 

_"What is going on here!?" Fubuki commanded for an explanation. The men exchanged glances. Some were laughing while others were near running away from fear and terror because everyone knew who Fubuki Shirou was._

 

 

 

_"A-Aniki!?" Atsuya yelled in shock. He was pretty sure he told others to keep his brother busy. Fubuki glanced at Atsuya with a sad and hurt look before sending daggers at the group. While few of them cowered in fear, some only smirked._

 

 

 

_"Oh please" the nearest one to them smirked grabbing a handful of Fubuki's hair and lifting him up. Fubuki, being still a kid, was almost weightless and completely vulnerable to any attacks "What are you gonna do about-"_

 

 

 

_He was cut off when Fubuki dealt him a strong kick in the balls which caused him to let go his silvery hair. Other members growled and went to attack Fubuki only to get destroyed by each other because of how small Fubuki was. He easily dodged all attacks and caused teens to hit each other._

 

 

 

_After he made sure all guys were down, he approached to his younger brother and gripped his shoulders._

 

 

 

_"What. Were. You. Thinking!?" Shirou yelled shaking his brother's arms "Why did you come here?"_

 

 

 

_"Ugh. Give me a break. I'm not a kid anymore and I can decide who I will hang out with. I don't need my Aniki to be so clingy all the time..."_

 

 

 

_"You're not a kid anymore!? Atsuya, last time I checked, which was this morning, I was eight and just to remind you, I'm older." Atsuya rolled his eyes annoyed. He glared at his brother before turning around and leaving with few words._

 

 

_"I hate you Aniki"_

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

They made up just before their last game together and wasted half of time on arguing before that. If only he could return the time.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_"Aniki" Atsuya said approaching to his older brother. He looked at Atsuya curiously as he spoke._

 

 

 

_"I'm sorry" Shirou blinked._

 

 

 

_'DID ATSUYA JUST APOLOGIZE!?'_

 

 

 

_"I don't want the finals to resemble hate between us. I hope you forgive me-" he was cut off when the older wrapped his arms around him while sobbing._

 

 

 

_"Of course I forgive you!" Atsuya could feel himself tearing up and pulled away rubbing his eyes while turning away._

 

 

 

_"Stupid Aniki. Hugging me out of nowhere like that..." Shirou only smiled._

 

 

 

_"Let's win this match"_

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"Fubuki-senpai" a familiar voice snapped Fubuki out of trance. The grey haired glanced aside to see his beloved student staring at him with hurt and bothered look. Fubuki frowned. Did somebody hurt Yukimura?

 

 

 

"Yukimura! Did something-" he didn't get to finish when the shorter wrapped his hands around the taller in a bone crushing hug. Fubuki was, of course, startled by the sudden action and had no idea how to reply on the loving gesture.

 

 

 

"Yukimura?"

 

 

 

"I'm sorry for what I said! I'm sorry for joining Fifth Sector! Please forgive me Fubuki-senpai!" Yukimura cried.

 

 

 

'So that's what's bothering you...' Fubuki thought wrapping his arms around the other "I could never be mad at you Yukimura"

 

 

 

Yukimura glanced at him in disbelief with eyes puffy from crying.

 

 

 

"I love you way too much to let you go"

 

 

 

"Fubuki-senpai..." Yukimura rubbed his eyes before looking away and pouting "Stupid Fubuki-senpai, saying embarrassing words like that..."

 

 

 

Fubuki laughed.

 

 

 

He was really a lot like Atsuya.


End file.
